IV catheter cover sleeves have been available in the past that provide protection and a degree of modesty for children with indwelling catheters. The machine washable fabric sleeves have two Velcro closure tabs along the open length of the sleeve that can be used to close the sleeve on the inside of the arm. Such IV catheter cover sleeves have proven to be advantageous in providing protection as well as a degree of modesty for a person having an indwelling IV located in their arm. In addition to modesty, the device protects the user from events such as catching the cap of the IV on a doorknob or the like. However, these sleeves can be hard to adjust when both hands cannot be used.
Therefore, a need exists for an IV catheter cover that employs easy to use securement configurations to permit single motion closure of the IV catheter cover.